memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
D7 class
| Length = 228 meters| Crew= 430| Speed= Warp 9| Armaments= 2+ heavy disruptor cannons, 1+ photon torpedo launcher| Defences= deflector shields| Auxiliary Craft= | altimage= in 2267.}} |}} The D7 class battlecruiser was a type of warship designed and built by the Klingon Empire during the mid 23rd century. Many also entered the service of the Romulan Star Empire following the formation of a Klingon-Romulan alliance in the 2260s. ( ; }}) History The D7-class was the next step in Klingon battlecruiser design, its form being a development of the earlier D4 class. The first prototypes entered service as early as 2151 ( ) :The Star Trek Adventures Roleplaying game Core Rulebook speculates that the D7 did not enter service until 2250. By the mid 23rd century the class had become the mainstay of the fleet. In the 2250s some D7s were used as prison ships. ( ) Following the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 a new D7 variant was designed. Instead of bearing the banner of any one Klingon House, the new cruisers were intended to bear the mark of the unified Klingon Empire, and become the mainstay of the fleet following the war. ( ). After a red burst was observed over Boreth, Chancellor L'Rell traveled to that world on one of the first new D7s of that varient to meet with Captain Christopher Pike on the . ( ) Following the formation of a Klingon-Romulan alliance in the 2260s, many D7s entered service in the Romulan Star Empire as Stormbird-class cruisers. ( , ) A variant of this cruiser was the D7-A, which saw use as early as 2269. (FASA RPG: [[Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update|Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update]]) A significant class variant was the D7-M or K't'inga-class. (FASA RPG: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update) In 2272, several D7-class ships were among the Klingon vessels assimilated by the Borg, who were manipulated by the rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell while she was allied with the Klingons. These assimilated Klingon ships engaged Starfleet in battle, during Admiral James T. Kirk's efforts to thwart T'Uerell's plans, and were destroyed. ( }}) Variants The D7 class name describes any number of variants of the class, which included many individually named and numbered series. * (battlecruiser) * (D7-D5) * ("Painbringer", D7A cruiser) * ("Bringer of Destiny", D7C cruiser) * ("Truthbringer", D7G cruiser) * ("Bringer of Destruction", D7M cruiser/battlecruiser) * ("Bringer of Agony", D7R cruiser) * ("Bringer of Justice", D7S cruiser) * (frigate) The Romulan-owned D7s were referred to as vessels, and that class name seems to refer to multiple types listed above, most notably the Akif and K't'inga-classes. Features thumb|[[D7 class battle cruiser under attack.]] D7-class vessels were armed with disruptors, photon torpedoes, and tractor beams. ( }}) Known vessels [[file:klingonGalacticWhirlpool.jpg|thumb|Unknown Klingon battlecruiser that eluded USS Enterprise in 2267.]] Klingon starships * * * * (IKS-4175) * * * * * (IKC-4176, alternately known as the IKS Klolode or IKS Ch'dan) ''Klolode''-class * D7A K't'agga-class * * * * * D7c K't'agga-class * D7M K't'inga-class * (IKC-7736) * * (IKC-7739) * * (IKC-7001, also referred to as IKC K'elric and IKC Va'tal) * (KL-1017) * * (IKC-5502) * (IKC-7748) * (KL-908) * * (IKC-7750) * * * * Other variants thumb|[[Dreadnought .]] * * (dreadnought configuration) Mirror universe Klingon starships ''K't'inga''-class * * * * * * * * * Romulan starships (Stormbird-class) * * ''Akif''-class * D-7M K't'inga class * * * * code-name Arakkab * code-name Kenek * code-name Ykir Mirror universe Romulan starships ''K't'inga''-class * * * Appendices Connections Images d7sSpockMustDie.jpg romulanD7s.jpg uSS Sagittarius.jpg uSS Enterprise-D7 face off.jpg d7.jpg chR Keras.jpg miasma weapon.jpg uSS Yorktown bridge.jpg d7 blackfire.jpg kangShipCorgi.jpg d7 battlecruiser.jpg|Ship image. gr'oth.jpg d7 startrek10.jpg|D7 class battle cruiser under attack. klingonGalacticWhirlpool.jpg|Unknown Klingon battlecruiser that eluded USS Enterprise in 2267. k't'inga class.jpg|A K't'inga-class vessel. iKS Terror.jpg|Dreadnought . External links * de:Deadly-Klasse category:klingon starship classes category:romulan starship classes category:battlecruiser classes category:cruiser classes Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Klingon starships Category:23rd century Romulan starships Category:23rd century Romulan starship classes Category:23rd century Klingon starship classes